The subject matter herein relates generally to termination of carbon nanotube (CNT) macrostructures.
CNTs are carbon-based networks that have use in a wide range of applications. Due to the electrical conductivity exhibited by CNTs, CNTs have application in electrical systems, such as use as electrical conductors of cables, wires or other conductors, as electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding for cables or other types of electronic components, and other applications. Due to the relative light weight of CNTs, as compared to traditional metal components, CNTs have application in aeronautical application where weight is a significant design factor.
CNTs for use as electrical conductors are not without disadvantages. For instance, termination of CNTs to terminals or other conductive elements or splicing of CNTs to other CNTs has proven difficult. A need remains for termination methods and components for termination CNTs.